Taichibukai/Powers and Abilities
Abilities and Powers Per-Sima Sao Zhang Era During the days whenever the Taichibukai was the separatist body of government, from which Stephen D. Oscura had created. He had envisioned a democracy like forum in which the governors who were members of the Taichibukai had control over the countries and nations. Meaning that each government was able to call in military power and aid if a problem had raised within said nation. The main power were held within Stephen himself, as the self proclaimed "The Messenger of The Divine" Stephen had full leadership over the group, nothing more was seen. Sima Sao Zhang Era The members of the Taichibukai had numerous powers, abilities and responsibilities. Originally under the guidance and structure of Sima Sao Zhang, he had broken it up into different occupations and tasks. He had reformed the former government body into a council like form, as the warlords had held absolute power and had full authority over those below them. However no warlord's power is greater or lesser than another, Sima Sao Zhang had commented that he had assumed some of the leadership roles for the World Government and enemies had to get a face for the Taichibukai. Naturally all of the warlord's are considered to be extremely powerful and dangerous at that, most of them have a bounty over 400,000,000 and are captains of large pirate crews. Easily the warlords can be considered some of the biggest threats of the age, however with Sima Sao Zhang's role as its grant strategist he stressed that his wit was the strongest resource that the organization had. Even though many of the warlords didn't agree with this, it appeared that Sima Sao Zhang had managed to stay ahead of the other warlords at this time. Some of the responsibilities, that a warlord has within the Taichibukai is that they have absolute power within this body and they have authority to do a number of orders. The first is able to recruit others into becoming Vice-Members or members of the Taichibukai. This first was shown with Kojiro, during his warlordship he had managed to recruit countless individuals to join the Taichibukai. Most of these individuals had followed Kojiro's orders, the Warlord are able to pick and chose who they would like to be within their fold. This can be on trusted vice-member or countless vice-members the warlords have no limitation to this privilege. However, the warlord's own personal crew is considered to be part of their fold as well, most warlords seem to just use their own crews as their vice-members. Another privilege of being a warlord is the fact that you are protected and aided by the other warlords. This was first seen during Kojiro's days, whenever he had fought against The Jolly Pirates, he had used several henchmen from other lords. He also had managed to get Dokugata's help into dealing with the crew. However on several occasions warlords have failed to respond these calls for aid. Warlord's also have a few powers whenever it comes to executing orders, each warlord has unlimited power within this body. So they are able to bring in their own hired assassins and mercenaries, first shown by Kojiro. The Warlords also have abilities to stripe vice-members and below of their titles, if feeling that said individual had failed their task. As shown by Dokugata, he is able to get his hands on the likes of the finest men that he wishes. So this had proven that Warlords wouldn't have no power to get outside resources, such as weapons to even devil fruits. Much like that of the world nobles, revealed by Sima Sao Zhang he had recruited scientists into researching several phenomena that revolved around devil fruits and weapons. Also as enlisted by Sima Sao Zhang is that Warlords, if all are in agreement are able to have the ability to impeach one or more warlords. This was first revealed to have happened to Kojiro, after deliberating for 3 days and nights. If all of the warlords have agreed after hearing all of the evidences, they would have the ability to impeach said accused warlord. As such they would strip him or her of their title and they would either be executed or other actions could come into place to take care of each individual's case. Once the impeachment process is over, the warlords need to select and recruit a replacement. Each warlord is able to put in a name or several names into they feel would fill the former warlord's shoes. This power was revealed with Donsai Sujata, his name was given out to by Sima Sao Zhang. Most of the time, the warlords would consider an ally or even a vice-member to fill the position. Post-Kojiro Era Nefertari Sindria Era Category:Kazekage21 Category:Taichibukai